Death Is Upon Us "Part 1"
Adventure Bay, the friendliest town on Earth. The air was calm and the sun shined brightly. Every town has a hero, but in Adventure Bay, these heroes were pups. 6 heroic pups. This team was called the Paw Patrol. Their names were Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, & Skye. And their owner, a 10 year old boy named Ryder. These pups were the nicest pups in the entire world. They would always help a friend in need and would never let anyone down. Never to make a smile dissapear from anyone's face. Everything was just perfect! Until one day........ The pups were playing soccer outside the lookout. Pass it to me! said Rubble, calling Chase who had the ball. Ok, said Chase passing the ball to the English Bulldog. Over here! I'm open! said Marshall, calling Rubble. Rubble kicks the ball to Marshall and the dalmatian ran to kick the ball, but.... ending up tripping over the ball and tumbling on Chase. Sorry Chase, Marshall said looking down at the German Shepherd, who had a slighty annoyed face. The pups laugh and they continue to play their game. Zuma had the ball. This is my Zumawific Deluxe Kick, said the Chocolate Lab running towards the ball. He kicked the and it went past Rocky, who was the goalie. GOAL! Said Zuma, doing a victory dance. Hey, No Fair! I wasn't ready, said Rocky, upset. Wocky, it's just a game. You don't have to be mad about it. Come on, let's keep playing, said Zuma. Ok.... , said Rocky, passing the ball back to the pups. The pups continued to play then Zuma got the ball and used his special kick to kick the ball. And again the ball went in the net. Now Rocky was angry. Zuma, stop cheating! Rocky said, raising his voice at the Chocolate Labrador. I'm not cheating! Zuma said, annoyed. This is the way soccer is played. That doesn't mean you have to kick it so hard! Said Rocky, glaring at Zuma. If you'we going to be a big baby over it, Then just go, said Zuma, angrily. This made Rocky even more furious. What did you just call me?! He said, stomping towards Zuma. I called you a baby! That's what, Zuma growled. YOU SON OF A BITCH! Rocky said, his eyes filled with utter rage. The pups gasped as they had just heard what Rocky had said. Zuma blinked a few times before saying... Dude... Just go.... Zuma said, pointing his paw towards the lookout. Fine! Said Rocky storming off. But just let say one more thing. Our friendship is over! Sounds good to me, said Zuma. Zuma are you okay, asked Skye. Oh, I'm just gweat, Zuma said sarcastically. Don't you think you two were a little bit hard on each other? Asked Chase, raising an eyebrow. Zuma gave a small grunt. Well it's his fault for getting mad at me for no reason. I'm gonna go talk to Rocky, said Marshall, running to Rocky's puphouse. When he got to the puphouse. Rocky was laying in it face buried in his front legs. Rocky.... said Marshall in a small and quiet voice. Rocky looked up, his eyes bloodshot with tears. What do you want?! He said. I just wanted to talk to you about Zuma. Said the dalmatian. Rocky got up and got in Marshall's face, the mixed breeds eye glowing with anger. Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it. Now leave me alone! But Roc... I SAID LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!! Said Rocky, growling, showing his teeth, cutting the dalmatian off of his words. *sigh* ok.... Said Marshall, sadly and he walked off with his head lowered. Rocky just sat there, thinking of what he said to Zuma and Marshall. But he couldn't think clearly because his anger had taken over his mind. It would be better if Zuma were never in the PAW Patrol, Rocky thought to himself. Maybe a nice walk will calm me down. Rocky got up and started walking down the street. When he got down the street, he heard a voice whispering. Pssst.... Hey dog. Huh? Who said that, Rocky said looking around. Over here, the voice said. Rocky turned to a tree and saw a man peeking his head out from behind it. The man had a long black suit and a top hat and black pants and dress shoes. Who are you? asked Rocky. I am Pierre, the man said with a French accent. I've heard you had a hard time with your friend. Wait.... How did you know, asked Rocky, with an emotion mixed with fear and confusion. Oh I always know, said Pierre. I'm everywhere and I know what will make you feel better. He pulled out a watch and starting waving it in front of the mixed breed's face. You are getting sleepy, Mon amie (which means my friend in French) when I snap my finger, you will fall asleep and dream of every great moment you've had with your best friend. Pierre snapped his finger and Rocky fell asleep. Nighty Night *slight evil laughter* Rocky woke up, but he was in a different area. It was the forest and it was night about 10:00. Huh? Where am I? Said Rocky getting up yawning and stretching his legs. That's weird, he said to himself. I don't remember falling asleep here. He started walking, calling for anyone who might help him. Hello? Is anyone out here? There was no answer. The only thing Rocky could hear was his voice echoing from around him. Ryder? Pups? Anybody? Still no answer. Rocky was starting to get scared, but then he got an idea. Maybe if I keep walking, I will find my way home, he thought to himself. With that Rocky started walking, trying to find a way out of the forest. After about what felt like an hour, Rocky's paws were hurting. Maybe I should take a rest, he thought to himself. But before he could sit down and rest his paws. He saw the town of Adventure Bay. Rocky gasped in joy. Yes I found home. I better go apologize to Zuma. Rocky was annoyed that he had to walk again. But he was so happy to see his beloved home. When he got to the town. He noticed something strange. The town looked a little odd. Cars we're toppled over with broken windows and mirrors. The buildings we're crumbled and there were messages on the windows that said, Help us. There is no escape, and Run while you can. But that wasn't the weirdest part. The weird part is that the town was completely deserted. Nobody or no pup in sight. Where the heck is everyone? Rocky said to himself. But then something caught the corner of Rocky's eye. It was glow, a bright light that could see from almost a mile away. Rocky turned to the light and then, he felt his heart drop. Right in front of him in the distance was the lookout, being consumed by flames.